Three Words: I Hate You!
by xSakura-Kissesx
Summary: She told herself that she would never fall for someone as cruel and as mean as the Hitachiin brothers. But when the oldest twin vows to make her fall in love with him, Reina Hokkaido may have just found herself in over her head.
1. Chapter 1: Reina Hokkaido

**A/N: So I decided to do another OHSHC fanfic featuring Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin featuring my OC who you will find out very shortlyThis will be a drama romantic comedy. Please review! I hope you enjoy. I have had help from a few people here on fanfiction. -Sakura**

Chapter One: Reina Hokkaido

She never really understood why every girl in 1-A fawned over the two devilish Hitachiin brothers. For one, they were closed off and distanced themselves from others around them, and two, every girl who had given them a letter was left heartbroken in the end.

Reina Hokkaido was a girl who had no friends at all. She was the one girl who loathed the twins with all her heart and the only one who didn't appear to have a crush on them. One day during class she saw her classmate Ai Hoshima leave a letter on Kaoru's desk, Reina wanted to warn her about them since Ai had only been here for a couple of weeks, but she decided against it not wanting to get involved. The day had gone by so fast and as Reina was beginning to leave the school building she has spotted Hikaru pretending to be Kaoru talking to Ai as he held the pink envelope in his hand so she hid behind one of the pillars and kept quiet. With a smirk on his face and Kaoru hiding behind the bushes Hikaru approached the strawberry blonde and smiled.

"You left the note correct?" He asked her as she blushed and nodded in response.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Kaoru perhaps I could be better for you." He commented caressing the girls cheek and leaning towards her as he smirked and pulled away with Kaoru stepping out of the bushes "Just the same." Kaoru said appearing beside Hikaru.

Reina couldn't take this but she did not dare show herself so all she did was watch "You're the same as them."

Reina heard Kaoru continue on and saw the look on Ai's face as she ran past her crying.

_Well she had it coming._ Reina thought to herself and sighed. Those two really were cruel to the poor girl. As soon as she stepped out the twins approached her.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Hikaru asked as she glared up at him.

"No I didn't." she replied and started walking away until Hikaru grabbed her arm "Let me go!" She yelled, but it was no use he was stronger than her.

The twins slowly pushed her against in the wall and cornered her to keep from escaping "Perhaps you want us for yourself." Hikaru sneered smirking this comment made Reina burst into a fit of laughter "Oi what's so funny?" He asked her as she wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

Taking a deep breath she grinned "Hikaru Hitachiin I will never in my life like a jerk as yourself your both cold cruel and isolated in fact I pity you." Finally, she was able to tell them how she viewed them and it felt good. Still, the elder twin was shocked to see that this girl he didn't even know could tell them apart.

"I don't need your pity."

With that said Hikaru and Kaoru let her go and she eagerly ran from them.

Once she was far enough away she sat on the bench and waited for Ryuzaki to pick her up. Glancing back, she sighed. _Baka they don't even remember me._ She thought to herself thinking back to that one day where they had bullied her in elementary school when tried to talk to them.

Meanwhile, Hikaru stood with his hands clenched into his fists as a worried Kaoru glanced at his brother "I'll make her like us." he declared as Kaoru sighed shaking his head.

* * *

Once Reina had arrived home from the long exhausting day at school her younger kid brother Shota greeted her with a happy expression plastered over his face, "Onee-chan!" Shota shouted as Reina bent down to face her younger brother "Nani Sho-chan?" she asked smiling. Digging through his black school bag, Shota handed his older sister a paper with the score of 95% written in red marker on top "I got a 95 on my spelling test!" Shota shouted happily as Reina's smile grew wider "Congratulations Shota I'm proud of you!" As she said this Shota hugged her and went with his caretaker Naomi to finish up his homework.

Walking up the white spiral staircase and down the hall to a set of white and golden double doors, Reina had opened them and sat her white bag on the floor as she plopped onto her own bed and screamed into her pillow, once she was done doing that she sat up her now light brown hair in a mess. Standing she walked out onto her balcony and glanced around than she shouted "HIKARU HITACHIIN I HATE YOU!" as she screamed servants and workers looked up and as her face turned red from embarrassment she quickly rushed back inside and began on her math homework.

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru were both in their room, Kaoru watched as Hikaru was pacing back and forth in front of their bed "Hikaru you shouldn't worry about her she's just another girl." Kaoru suggested as Hikaru walked over his face right in front of Kaoru's "I hate her." he said calmly but with anger hinted as well, Kaoru knew that things were not going to be easy after this declaration. Never in his life had Kaoru watched Hikaru fuss over a girl before he didn't like the idea of bothering her but his brother was a different story he might as well go along with it. What's the worst that could possibly happen?

**A/N: So here we are chapter one! Do you like it? :D This story is based off the live action for OHSHC -Sakura**


	2. Chapter 2: So It Begins

** fA/N: Since you lovely people liked my story I decided to go ahead and post my second chapter. In this chapter the declaration starts and your introduced to new characters I hope I don't disappoint you. -Sakura**

Chapter Two: So It Begins!

All she wanted was a normal life during her middle school years, but yesterday when she had confronted the Hitachiin twins after school she knew it was about to change. As she arrived to school grounds she had walked down the hall to her locker and when she opened it her light brown eyes had widened surprised to see a bouquet of orange roses placed in her locker and a note attached to it. Curious she had picked up the small letter opened it up and began to read,

_My beautiful flower please do enjoy the roses I have left for you and never forget you are my one and only._

_Your dearest Hikaru._

As she read the letter and as soon as she saw the name she had ripped it up into little pieces grabbed the bouquet, slammed her locker door shut and stormed down into the classroom of 1-A. When she arrived everyone stared as she made her way to the smirking twins "Like the roses?" Hikaru asked as she was about to reply their teacher Gina Yukimura entered the room. Grinning, Reina made her way to her teacher's desk and handed her the bouquet "These are for you sensei." she said as the elder woman took the bouquet and smiled "Arigato Hokkaido-chan." Yukimura-sensei had replied setting the roses on her desk. Making her way past the twins Reina smirked and made her way to her seat. As soon as she sat down she could feel her classmates stare at her some with confusion and some with jealousy.

As class finally finished, Reina had gathered up her things only to be approached by the trouble makers "What do you two want?" she asked annoyance hinted in her voice as Hikaru appeared in front of her while Kaoru stayed behind so she wouldn't try to escape "Why don't you like us?" he asked her "I thought I told you that yesterday." she reminded him but he wouldn't buy it "There must be a reason." he continued. Slowly, Reina clenched her hands into fists, so badly she wanted to tell them the truth on why she hated them but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she pushed passed him and continued on down the hall this time Hikaru didn't stop her.

* * *

The following day the same thing happened again only this time they left it on her desk. Another bouquet of roses with a letter but with a white stuffed teddy bear one that reminded her of her deceased mother also sat there. That day had begun to replay in her mind..

_FLASH BACK: Six year old Reina._

_It was a rainy day that day as she and her mother were heading home from the school, Shiori Hokkaido had smiled down at her daughter and knelt before her "Happy Birthday Reina." her mother announced and handed her a white stuffed teddy bear with a pink ribbon around it's neck._

_Six year old Reina smiled as she took the stuffed bear and hugged it closely to her "Arigato Kassan!" Reina thanked her mother who smiled and took hold of Reina's hand while the bear was in her other. _

_END FLASHBACK._

_As soon as she and her mother arrived home, Shiori Hokkaido had started to have a heart attack as her daughter stood there scared "KASSAN!" Reina yelled as she watched her mom fall onto the cold floor while servants rushed over "Hokkaido-sama!" they shouted. As Reina tried running to her mom her father had held her back "Reina no!" he shouted holding onto his oldest child "Kassan, kassan, KASSAN!" she continued to scream while her mother was being hauled into the ambulance leaving behind a very fragile and broken Reina._

"Hokkaido-chan?" Snapping out of the flashback she glanced up to find her teacher staring right at her "Gomensai" she apologized bowed and took her seat handing the roses to a classmate but keeping the teddy bear. Yukimura-sensei was still worried about her student but said nothing. The twins suddenly began to get curious on what happened to the girl even though she did not keep the roses she did keep the teddy bear which gave Hikaru an idea on how to make her fall for them

_So its stuffed animals huh? _He thought to himself and smirked knowing just what to do. When class was finished Reina was approached by popular girl Umi Tanaka who had not such a happy expression "Why you?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest as Reina looked at her "Nani?" she replied confused "You don't even like them everyone knows it so why do the Hitachiin brothers leave you gifts I've liked Hikaru-kun for years so why you?!" Umi asked louder this time as Reina sighed _They are going to pay for this. _she thought annoyed "Beats me I still don't like them at all." she answered honestly as Umi chuckled "Ha that's right why would they like a plain girl like you." Umi commented and walked away while Reina rolled her eyes and glared back at the brothers who wore smirks on their faces and laughed at her.

That was it, as soon as they laughed she had enough. _I see now they are trying to make me fall for them it won't happen not in this life time or the next! _she declared and stormed out of the class room. If the Hitachiin brothers think that leaving her gifts such as roses they had another thing coming. Still, she was shocked herself when she kept the bear _That's another reason it reminds me of my mom._ she reminded herself and sighed as she got into her car and Ryuzaki drove off. Holding the white bear she could feel hot tears pour down her cheeks "Miss Reina are you alright?" Ryuzaki asked. Ryuzaki was a male in his late forties who had been with the Hokkaido family for a very long time not wanting to worry him Reina wiped her eyes and smiled "I'm fine you don't have to worry about me Ryuzaki-sama." she replied. Even though she said that Ryuzaki still felt concerned. Maybe he should contact her father who was currently in England on a business trip but than decided against not wanting to make the young Mistress upset.

Arriving home, Reina had walked into the garden that she and her mother had worked on as a child and wondered what the twins would plan for tomorrow "Mom I know you can't hear me but I think I shouldn't have told the Hitachiin twins how I felt you remember them right? I told you about them the day I came home on how they acted so mean when I was only trying to be nice and I came home crying. Turns out they don't remember me at all. Well it did happen a long time ago.." she said out loud but it didn't help her much as she curled onto the ground and held the bear in her arms while she cried.

But she wouldn't let this get to her.

**A/N: Chapter two! It's a little sad but you learn a little more about Reina! Let me know if I made any error or grammar mistakes and i'll fix them! -Sakura**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally an update sorry for the long wait but its finally here Chapter this chapter its a time skip for one month later. Hope you enjoy.-Sakura**

_Chapter three- Planning for a festival/Rivals?_

A month had passed since the day Reina had encountered the Hitachiin twins no longer did the they send gifts but over time she had begun to hang out with them and eventually grew attached. Still,she did not see why the girls fussed over the brothers they were like any other boy except different and unique.

She had discovered that she and the boys had a lot in common. But that's not what bothered her as they began to prepare for the school's cultural festival during class one day. She didn't even pay attention to their class leader Ryu Saito as he discussed what they would be doing which was a maid and butler cafe. What bothered her was that her father had returned home from England a few days ago.

So as she began to help paint the sign she didn't realized that she had spilled the paint can over until Umi Tanaka shrieked "Seriously Reina I hope you'll pay for these new shoes i just got!" Umi shouted as Reina glanced up at her "Gomen Tanaka-Chan I didn't-" She began until Umi cut her off "Save it Hokkaido." Umi snapped strutting away as her two companions follwed her. That's when the twins cornered Umi with arms crossed over their chest as they glared down at her "Kaoru-Kun,Hikaru-Kun.." Umi said as they continued to glare at her "You should go apologize to Reina." Kaoru told her as Umi was about to complain until Hikaru dragged her back over to Reina "Now aplogize." Hikaru said harshly as Umi glared down at Reina "Sorry." with that said she turned on her heel and walekd back away.

Shocked,Reina had glanced up at Hikaru and smiled "Arigato Hikaru-Kun,demo you didn't have to make her do that." Reina told him as his face flushed red and he walked away from her when Kaoru showed up "Can I talk to you alone?" He asked as Reina set the paint brush down and she followed him out of the class room. It was easy to talk with Kaoru since he was more calmer than Hikaru still lately she begun to feel weird around the elder brother. As they got farther away from the classroom Reina waited for Kaoru to begn "Reina I don't know if you noticed or not but Hikaru had changed since we met you." He began as she looked at him confused "He has?" She asked as he nodded.

She didn't really see the change but if Kaoru says he has she should believe him after all Hikaru is his twin brother... "Yes he has he's become more nicer to some of the other kids but still won't open up to anyone. he's not the one to really open up his emotions but lately around you he has." Kaoru confessed.

Now Reina was more confused than ever here she was alone with Kaoru the nicer twin and they were talking about how his brother had changed. Why couldn't she sense it? It's been a month since she began to get to know them a little better and slowly the three of them have been progressing into a somewhat friendship. Normally she could tell when people change. Was it because her father had returned that she blocked her mind from that sort of thing?

"If you say he's changed i'll believe you,your his brother so you know him best." Reina replied as Kaoru actually gave her a smile "Arigato Reina." He thanked her and the two headed back to find Kaoru standing in the door way that's when Reina noticed the look in his eyes. Was that jealousy? Or was that something else?

"What did you two talk about?" Hikaru asked as the two smiled at him "Nothing Hikaru-Kun." Reina replied as they headed back inside.

* * *

Time had flew and the day was drawing near an end. The twins had already left but Reina tayed behind to help clean and apparently Umi Tanaka did as well. Just her luck "Reina we need to talk." She demanded as Reina stood face to face in front of her "What about?" She asked kindly "Drop the nice act Hokkaido as of today for Hikaru's love and attention we are rivals." Umi declared as Reina laughed.

Umi stared at her like she was crazy when she started laughing but when Reina saw the serious look on Umi's face she stopped "Wait you don't think I like Hikaru do you?" She asked as Umi rolled her eyes "Doesn't matter if you do or not Hikaru is mine so back off!" Umi yelled as she walekd away from her "Isn't that for Hikaru to decide?! Still Tanaka-San he's just a friend!" Reina shouted but Umi had already left the room.

_At least I think he's a friend I can never tell with_ him. She thought to herself as she finished up the cleaning grabbed her bag and went outside sitting on the bench. Soon she would have to face her father again and that she dreaded more than anything but she was ready for it.

She had to be.

* * *

_Hokkaido Residence..._

As soon as she arrived home she immediately went straight to her room changed into something her dad would approve of and met her father in his office. Once again he was typing away on his laptop "You wanted to see me when I got home father." Reina announced as her father turned around in his chair. was a man in his late forties with narrow eyes and dark hair, he was a very loving father but he was strict when it came to his oldest.

"Reina how are your grades doing in school?" He asked as she took a deep breath "They are good." She replied nervously he didn't buy it "Straight A's?" She froze but she had tp tell him the truth "No but i'm trying best I mean I-" that wasn't enough she couldn't finish "Reina you know if your grades aren't of my approval I will have to send you to England understood?" He snapped as Reina nodded "Yes father." She responded as he turned back to work and she left his office and ran down the hall "Onee-chan!" her younger brother called out but she didn't stop.

She was to angry to upset and most of all she was confused. She found herself in her mothers garden the one place she found peace "Mom I don't wanna go to England I wanna stay here in Japan with Sota and everyone but most of all I don't wanna leave my the friend's I made." she spoke out loud knowing her mother couldn't hear her but she didn't know who else to talk to.

She felt helpless.

**A/N: Chapter three! If there are any error or grammar mistakes please do criticze and let me know it helps me to become a better writer-Sakura**


End file.
